


Mistletoe

by lalaluma



Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Bromance, Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaluma/pseuds/lalaluma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Courtney are invited to a Christmas party at the Downe household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the "25 Days of Fic" challenge.  
> Day One: Mistletoe  
> I'm really trying to get back into writing.

Norman generally didn't mind his gravity-defying hair. Sure he wished he were able to style it in a more normal, less attention grabbing way, but it did stay out of his eyes this way. But it did have it's faults; like how he couldn't wear winter hats. Yeah, yeah, he could always wear ear muffs (and he did), but ear muffs didn't hold heat in like a hat would. So while he stood on the doorstep of the Downe house, contemplating ringing the door bell again, a slight shiver ran through him. Norman adjusted his scarf and reached out to press the button, but was shoved to the side by none other than his older sister.

"Move it," Courtney snapped and Norman scowled. "We've been out here for ten minutes! You need to assert yourself more if you want to go any where!" Her voice exaggerating the situation, as if they'd been waiting for hours, making Norman roll his eyes at her dramatic display. The older Babcock sibling began slamming her tiny fists against the door several times, only stopping when it opened. She had to look down to see Neil with an overly decorated Christmas tree cookie in hand looking back up. Courtney opened her mouth to scold him for not letting them in sooner when Mitch peeked out from the entrance to the living room (at which point she beamed and acted as if she had never been frustrated).

"Caity!" He smiled at her and walked up to greet them.

"Courtney."

"Right." He motioned them inside and shut the door after the had entered. "I'm so glad you guys could make it; there's someone here I've been wanting you to meet, Courtney!"

Mitch and Courtney broke off to return to the living room, leaving Neil and Norman to stand alone on the doormat. Neil was trying to think of something to start a conversation while Norman was busy peeling off the layers he had piled on. As he toed off his shoes, the cookie Neil had been holding was waved in front of his nose. "You want one?"

The thinner chuckled at the friendly gesture. "Do you have one with a little less..." he eyed the gum drops, frosting, licorice, all coated in a layer of sprinkles. "everything?"

"Yeah!" Neil exclaimed, excitement showing in his eyes. "My mom made a bunch of sugar cookies and left stuff out for people to decorate them with!" His very round little fingers reached out for Normans long, spindly ones, and lead him through the crowds of adult guests and into the kitchen. There was nothing intimate in them holding hands, or any of the other touchy feely things Neil was prone to, because they were simply close enough at this point that everything was platonic. It had taken Norman some time to adjust, going from being a loner to best friends with someone like Neil, but at this point he understood anything he did was because they were friends, not because Neil had a romantic interest in him.

Once in the kitchen Neil released his hand to scale a high stool set up next to the island with some difficulty, Norman following his lead with ease. The thicker of the two took a bite out of his already decorated cookie while he smothered another in frosting, going for a snowman this time. Norman picked up a reindeer and munched on it plain while his friend began to enthuse to him about a video game Mr. Downe had brought to the party for Neil, insisting they go play it. Norman grabbed another sugar cookie, putting it in his sweater pocket even though he knew it would probably crumble, and hopped down off his stool. He waited paitently for his friend to wobble down, and they walked together through the living room (spotting a bored looking Courtney being chatted at by Mitch, who had his arm wrapped possessively around a lanky Dark haired male, the scene bringing a grin to Norman's face) and up the stairs to Niel's room.

Norman flopped back onto the single bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars and planets scattered across the ceiling, and Niel set up the gaming system. He gave a frustrated grunt and the thinner sat up on his elbows. "What?"

"I can only find one controller." he scowled, tossing the controller next to Norman on the bed. "Hold on, I'm pretty sure Mitch has one in his room."

"Alright." Norman sat up fully, occupying himself by looking about the room. He took note that there was a new stuffed animal in the pile in the far corner, and the action figures on the dresser were in different positions, and there was a second controller above the television. He chuckled, figuring his friend had simply overlooked it. "Neil! The controller is right here!" He smiled for a moment, but it fell when there was no response. He stood and walked to the doorway, peeking out. "Neil?"

Neil stood in the hall staring up at the top of Mitch's door frame. "Neil, what are you--" Norman approached, eyes following where Neil's were planted. "Oooh."

There hung a mistletoe, no doubt meant for Mitch and his boyfriend. But while this had clicked for Norman, Neil looked a little confused.

"Why would he put it here and not in the living room where lots of people would see it?"

"Well..." Norman wanted to try to explain this in a way that didn't involve the word homophobia or that this was meant to be more intimate. "Not everyone is accepting as you and your mom."

It took him a little longer, but Norman could see Neil understood. He shrugged and grinned, turning to his friend. "Oh well, too bad for them. Mitch and Robbie are really cute together." Norman mirrored his expression, taking a step forward to press lips to his cheek. Neil flushed and pushed him back lightly. "What was that for?!" His voice cracked in embarrassment.

Norman looked confused now. Had he crossed some boundary as friends? In fear Norman lost his voice, so he simply pointed meekly at the mistletoe.

"Oh. Okay." Neil nodded as if agreeing with himself, and quickly pressed a kiss to Norman's cheek as well, smiling broadly. "Merry Christmas, Norman!"

Norman smiled softly back. "Merry Christmas, Neil."

He received a powerless punch to the shoulder from the more stout boy. "Alright enough of this sappy stuff we've got video games to play!" Neil trotted down the hall back to his room, Norman following behind at a slower pace. The rest of their night was spent holed up in Neil's room, bounding through the levels of his new video game, every now and then going downstairs to collect snacks. It was the first Christmas party Norman had ever been invited to, and even if he hadn't really been part of the party itself, it was perfect for him.


End file.
